<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MEAN by cvndycvnt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984497">MEAN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvndycvnt/pseuds/cvndycvnt'>cvndycvnt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luciel [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 year age gap, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Sex, BGNFHFHDNFHDNFN, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Ciel is 16, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, luciel is younger than him, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvndycvnt/pseuds/cvndycvnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT.<br/><br/>MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS APPLY.<br/><br/><i> You are the way you always were<br/>You like your cruel games <i><br/>(“Mean” - Nicole Dollanganger).<br/><br/>Ciel just wants him to be safe. To be all his.</i></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luciel [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MEAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He promised to be off work at ten that night. But I was still waiting there at almost eleven. It was only about a five-minute walk for him to get from his office to our room. I could understand maybe a ten-minute delay, maybe even thirty - I knew how busy he was. But still, every passing minute only filled me with dread and the growing paranoia that something was terribly, terribly wrong.</p><p>When the clock finally did strike eleven, I began to weigh my options. I knew he didn't like me leaving our room, especially without his supervision or permission. It was a promise I always kept and had no intention of breaking. But if something was wrong, I at least needed to know about it, even if I couldn't help at all. If something was wrong with him I needed to know. Because maybe I <em> could </em> help. If Ciel was in trouble and I wasn't there to help him when I was able to, I would never forgive myself.</p><p>My thoughts raced around like a cat chasing its own tail and it was getting me nowhere. Finally, I decided to venture out and see what the hold up was. Quietly, I slid off the bed and tip-toed to the door. I held my breath and put my ear up next to the wood, touching it. Nothing. I wasn't sure if I should have been relieved or not. So, I continued. I twisted the door handle and silently opened the door. The halls were pitch black. The candles had been blown out and the curtains closed. If someone was in the house, I would have next to no chance; I couldn't see a thing. My thoughts kept drifting to Ciel, however, and so I pressed on.</p><p>Tears were starting to prick my eyes as I tried to sneak about the manor as quiet as I could. I just wanted to be in our bed, safe and warm, while he held me. The fear of the unknown and questions of 'why' ate away at me and only strengthened my anxieties, so much so that it was hard to move, hard to even <em> breathe </em>.</p><p>“Luciel?”</p><p>I jumped at the voice and snapped back around. There stood my brother, completely fine, if not a bit upset.</p><p>I had only made it half of the way down the hall. Even so, I ran back to him, my tears releasing in relief. My hands slid into his.</p><p>“What were you doing out of your room?” He asked, eyes peering into mine as if I were one of the suspects he was interrogating.</p><p>“I was looking for you. I-I didn't know where you were, you said you were gonna be in bed by 10 and… I just got… I got scared…”</p><p>“Scared? Of what?” </p><p>I looked away. “I thought something was wrong… I didn't want you to be hurt or anything…”</p><p>“Luci…”</p><p>It suddenly embarrassed me. Of course I wanted him to know how much I cared about him. He didn't know the half of it. I just couldn't voice it, but I knew he was hesitant about physical affection, so I was at a loss.</p><p>“Luci, look at me,” he ordered. And I obeyed. “I'm completely fine. I won't let anything bad happen to us again. We have Sebastian now, and he'll protect us at any cost. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Good. Now, please don't come out of our room again unless I say it's okay. That also helps protect you.”</p><p>I nodded, smiling a bit. He smiled back and pulled me into him shortly before picking me up and carrying me into our room. He sat me on the soft sheets while he struggled a bit to get his clothes off. I didn't help him because I knew how good it felt to finally achieve something, even if it was considered ‘basic’. I busied myself by petting one of the many stuffed animals he'd bought me. Eventually he finished, turning around in a fresh, white night shirt. He crawled into bed next to me and settled both of us under the covers before picking up a book we had been reading from the nightstand. It was <em> Kinder- Und Hausmärchen </em> , or <em> Children’s And Household Tales </em> , by the Grimm Brothers. Although it seemed like a family-appropriate book, it was anything but. The stories were morbid, with most having terrible endings. But I liked disturbing, and so did Ciel. He was hesitant in reading them to me, but I had insisted. It was a rather vast change from <em> Alice In Wonderland </em>.</p><p>Ciel put his arm around me and I snuggled up to him. It was warm, and I thought that if I was a cat, I would be purring so loud that all of the servants would have heard me even if they were in the basement. His voice quickly made me drowsy. I was barely conscious when he stopped reading, barely able to feel my own body as he closed the book. I felt as he reached over to put the book back on the nightstand and fully lay down. Both of his arms wrapped around me.</p><p>He kissed my cheek, then my jaw, then down my neck. His hands trailed down to my hips. It started to fully wake me, and I shifted closer to him as he continued. My eyes opened to a dark room.</p><p>“Sorry, did I wake you?” He questioned, though I knew he wasn’t really sorry (not that he had anything to be sorry for).</p><p>I murmured a small <em> no </em> and let out a yawn. Ciel then pushed me onto my back, softly, and got on top of me. He ran his hands down my body and rubbed the tops of my thighs as he peppered kisses over my face. I grunted quietly when his hands reached higher, rubbing close to where I wanted it, but not there yet. I knew what he was doing. I whined and tried not to rub my thighs together. I wanted him closer.</p><p>Ciel seemed to know what I wanted, and settled himself in between my legs. It was hard not to shake, hard to stop whatever thoughts I was having that were probably wrong. But his lips on my collarbones made me lose control. I couldn't breathe right around him, especially like that.</p><p>“You taste so good…”</p><p>I only whimpered in response. I felt his lips smirk against my skin. Then he moved down, his lips trailing with him, ghosting over me.</p><p>“No,” I blurted out automatically. I don’t know why I said it. It felt good, and I didn't want him to stop - maybe, he was going a little too fast. My heart was pounding out of my chest.</p><p>“No?” He repeated. His eyes bore into mine, almost like he was daring me to repeat myself. Keeping our gaze, he began to leave sloppy kisses on my inner thighs. He sucked and bit and licked. As if I were some candy. All the while, he got closer and <em> closer </em> , and the feeling was almost painful. He repeated, “ <em> No </em>?”</p><p>I couldn't say anything.</p><p>“You’re hard. Why not?”</p><p>I shook and bit my lip. “I dunno, I dunno- <em> please </em>.”</p><p>“‘Please’ what?”</p><p>“I dunno.” I wanted to cry.</p><p>“I can make you feel better. I promise.”</p><p>My lip trembled. My head was starting to ache. I felt hot. I didn’t know what I needed, but I knew I needed him, and I needed him to be close to me; as close as he could be.</p><p>Ciel didn’t wait a long time for me to answer, impatient as always. He took me in his mouth and I cried. I didn’t even know what sound I made. I gripped the bed sheets, though I was tempted to tug his hair. He held my hips down when I started to squirm and it only made me more… I don’t know what. More needy, I think.</p><p>He stopped at some point, when I felt a hot knot in my stomach. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I whined.</p><p>“You’re all I have left, you know that?” He murmured, coming back up to me. “I’m <em> never </em> going to let you go…”</p><p>“I don’t want you to.” I wanted him.</p><p>Ciel looked at me once again, searching for something, I supposed. He must have been satisfied. He dipped down and pressed his lips against mine once again. Then, he pulled his underclothes down to his knees before kicking them off the rest of the way. They landed somewhere on the floor.</p><p>He was pressing against me, pushing in. He shook as much as I did. A part of me knew that I needed this to feel right again, but I was nervous. Though he went in slow, it stung. I gripped on to his arms tightly, so tight I drew blood, but I couldn't help it. Our breathing was erratic.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Ciel said, but I felt like I was losing my mind. He repeated it over and over until he was all the way in. “<em> Oh my god </em> . Fuck… You're so- ahh- so good. <b> <em>God</em> </b>…”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>“I love you…” He pulled back, then jerked his hips forward. His arms wrapped around me to pull me closer, and he buried his face in my neck as he continued thrusting. “I love you…”</p><p>“I love you too,” I whispered back.</p><p>He raised his head to kiss my cheek, then pressed our foreheads together. He picked up the pace. I wrapped my arms completely around his shoulders and held onto him tight. He kept slamming into me. All of a sudden, he hit somewhere in me that made me scream. A jolt of pleasure spread through my body like electricity. My vision blurred as I felt more and more needy. I was about to break.</p><p>Through my teary eyes, I saw him smirk down at me. I sobbed as he continued to hit that spot in me, my legs shook almost violently. And finally, <em> finally </em>, we reached our completion. The moment he filled me, I broke and came hard. I blacked out.</p><p>When I came back to consciousness, Ciel was wiping me off with the blanket and leaving kisses across my face, whispering that I did good, that I was a good boy.</p><p>I was so tired. So <em> exhausted </em>. My body ached. I felt sweaty and gross, and I wanted a bath - not that I had any regrets about what we’d done. When Ciel saw that I was conscious again, he smiled at me. His gaze was warm and full of love, but I didn’t understand why. He kissed my lips again and pulled me under the sheets once more, finally to rest. He held onto me tight.</p><p>I fell asleep quickly after that. I felt complete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>